


Shatter

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [29]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Happy Barry, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Barry is taken into jail. But he's okay with it.





	

Barry sat in a room, a happy smile on his face as he laughed. This wouldn’t be anything unusual if it weren’t for the faraway look in his eyes of the blood painting his face. His hands were drenched in the crimson color.

“What happened?” Joe asked with wide eyes, fear as he looked at his son. Eddie was nearby, looking on just as disturbed. Another happy giggle broke through. Barry didn’t fight as Joe carefully helped him stand. Barry continued to smile, lost in his own world as he was led through, completely oblivious to the worried and fearful looks of those he once worked with. It wasn’t until he was sitting in an interrogation room with Eddie slipping in that Barry finally spoke.

“There’s something… so… pleasant about when your mind finally shatters. ALl the chaos and worries are just… gone.”

“Barry why did you kill those men?”

“They were going to kill me.” Barry answered with an airy tone and a happy smile, “Just like they killed Len. I found his body you know. There was so much blood everywhere. He was cut open from his clavicle to just above his navel. All his organs were pulled out, draped everywhere. It was like Christmas. It makes me angry that they did that. Lenny never celebrated Christmas, not even when his dad tried forcing him to. The only part he found amusing was Krampus. They didn’t even break the ribs, just reached in and pulled them out. They wrote messages in Len’s blood. I don’t remember what. From what I saw he was alive when they cut him. I couldn’t tell anyone at the station. No one would believe me. No one ever believes me until after the fact. Iris pretended to believe, more for my sake than actually believing. That’s why I loved Len so much. He always believed me even if he didn’t believe himself. They wanted us dead because Len wanted out. He didn’t want to be a criminal anymore and they blamed me. Len was trying to keep me safe. After Len was killed they came after me so I killed them.” Barry smiled brightly at the flabbergasted look on Eddie’s face. He began to swing his feet a bit.

“They told me that after they killed me they were going to do bad things to Lisa. They wouldn’t go after more than one cop’s kid. They already killed the man I loved I was going to make sure his sister was safe. She meant the world to him. Lisa was the reason he didn’t kill himself when he was younger.”

“Thawne.” Singh called into the room. Barry waved happily as Eddie left.

“Bye Eddie. I probably won’t be seeing you again.” Barry was fully aware that he was probably going to end up in solitary though at a prison or a mental institution would be the question.


End file.
